


You got troubles and I got 'em too

by KatD



Series: Best Bros(w/ benefits) Forever [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Future Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Scent Kink, Sciles hints, Scott is chill, Scott is totally in over his head, Scott/Allison (background), Str8 Porn, but he's sorta fine with that, descriptions of lesbian porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatD/pseuds/KatD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott decides that making quick money masturbating on camera is a good idea. He likes to think that he came to this decision separate from Stiles' influence and that this wont change him at all. He's probably wrong on both accounts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You got troubles and I got 'em too

“So what do you like to think about when you jerk off?”

Scott tried really hard not to pull a face. Up until now they'd been talking about lacrosse and the tattoos poking out from his sleeve. That had been a little weird, but Scott had gotten pretty used to telling strange half-truths about getting the tattoos and their personal meaning and everything else had been fine, normal conversation. Scott had known this friendly joking nature was gonna be short-lived.

“I don't know man, the usual I guess,” Scott said with a smile. Because this was sort of hilarious.

Okay so not so much hilarious as kinda crazy-weird. Well actually, on a scale of one to werewolves-are-real this hardly rated a 4 on the weirdness scale, but the camera was a little hard to cope with. He'd been prepared though. Stiles had talked him through it pretty extensively. He'd even watched Stiles' first video, totally for research purposes only, and asked follow-up questions.

“What counts as the usual for you?”

“Umm, boobs,” Scott giggled because how is this his life.

“Boobs, huh? Such a good little straight boy. You got a girlfriend?”

Scott almost dropped the goofy grin, because how do you explain that you're currently off in your on-again-off-again relationship with your soulmate because werewolf/hunter politics were a massive pain in his ass. Instead he just shook his head and shrugged a bit.

“Nah, I'm single right now,” Scott replied.

“No girlfriend to suck you off? Must be frustrating.”

That sort of comment did warrant a face, but Scott figured he managed to morph it into something that looked sort of like exasperation. He knew what he was getting into and Frank, the ass in the backwards baseball cap, actually was an okay guy and just played a skeeze on the Internet. Just remember, Scott told himself, college books are expensive and Stiles wants to move into an apartment next Fall.

“Man, you have no idea,” he laughed.

“Oh I bet I do. Why don't you take off your shirt.”

Scott grabbed the back of his collar and pulled the soft blue tee over his head. His hair was pretty long and fluffy and it fell in a weird way so Scott shook his head to straighten it out a little.

“You must jerk off a lot then?”

“Um, I guess I do my fair share,” Scott replied and balled up his tee before tossing it past the end of the sofa, “but I've got nothing on my roommate.”

“You share a dorm room?”

“Yeah, with my best friend. It always smells like spunk when I get back from my morning classes.”

“Must be pretty annoying.”

“It's okay,” Scott replied with a shrug.

“You've got a really great body.”

“Thanks,” Scott said as he rubbed his hand back and forth across his chest feeling both proud and a little self conscious, but the rubbing against his skin felt pretty nice. He'd gone a few days without masturbating and watched a lot of porn in a little side room off the filming area to get him going. It worked at least, Scott comforted himself, getting off was not going to be a problem even with the camera and Frank.

“You must work out a lot.”

Scott shrugged. He couldn't just say that getting bit by a werewolf is an excellent way to build and maintain muscle mass.

“Just lacrosse and some running I guess,” and fighting for my life Scott thought to himself.

“Must be naturally muscular all over. Why don't you take off your shorts.”

“Sure,” Scott said as he stood up. The camera man backed up to give Scott a little more space which triggered a memory.

“Oh, uh, I—um—just came from lacrosse practice so—” Scott said as he fidgeted with the waistband of his athletic shorts. It was and lie and also the closest thing to a scripted line Scott had. Frank had convinced him that a little play-acting and costuming would help him get into it, make him feel more comfortable.

“Well now we need to see.”

Scott pulled down his athletic shorts to his knees and let them drop as he stood in front of the camera in nothing but a jockstrap. It wasn't fancy, nothing with colors or mesh like some of the things he'd seen in the prop room, just white with a thick, utilitarian elastic band around his waist and two comfortable straps encircling his legs. It really did look like the kind of thing that he might have worn to play lacrosse.

“That is so hot. Can you turn around for us?”

“You think people really want to see my butt?” Scott asked with a smile even as he stepped out of his shorts and started to run around.

“I know that lots of people are dying to see that ass.”

Scott felt a bit weird with his back to the camera and didn't really like that he couldn't gage their exact reactions. Well that up-tick in pulse rate seemed to indicate that camera-dude, whose name Scott didn't really catch, was really hot for his ass.

“Fuck. You have the most amazing ass.” 

“Really?” Scott asked as he twisted around to look first at Frank then down to try and look at his own butt. “I always through it was just sorta big.”

“Fishing for complements?”

“Not really, I just always though it looked fat or something,” Scott said.

“Yeah, fat in an awesome way.”

Both Frank and camera-dude laughed and Scott joined them as he climbed up on his knees on the couch and put his arms on the back, making him pitch forward at the waist. Scott stuck his ass out to balance and moved his knees a bit further apart. They'd talked about this beforehand, if Scott was okay showing off his butt to the camera for a few minutes. He'd agreed because he figured why the hell not.

Stiles had something similar in his first video, where he'd bent himself entirely over the arm of the sofa. He sorta laughed because it looked pretty ridiculous but apparently Stiles had to bite his lip so hard that tears had welled up because he'd liked being watched so much. Scott wasn't an exhibitionist by nature, but feeling the camera move around behind him and knowing that people through he was pretty hot had a certain appeal.

“Such an awesome ass. You've got this amazing, tight body with abs and arms and chest and legs without a spare ounce anywhere and this plump ass that just makes people wanna grab it.”

“I guess that makes sense,” Scott said as he turned his head over his shoulder to look back at the camera. Stiles was definitely pretty vocal about his appreciation for a nice hip-to-waist ratio and his enjoyment of women with round butts, even if Scott preferred slimmer himself.

“Lots of people must want a piece of that.”

“I haven't noticed,” Scott replied.

“You must be not that good at noticing.”

“You're probably right,” Scott said back as he finally shifted around back around and sat and spread his legs a bit to accommodate the bulge in his jockstrap. Scott was supposed to start touching his dick now. It sounded really appealing since he hadn't come in 3 days and the low pulse was just waiting to get stroked back into a pleasant rush so he reached down to cup himself, just a little grab to wake everything up, get things going.

“So you feel like touching yourself now?”

“Why not,” Scott replied with a smile as he started rubbing more purposefully through the cotton. He felt himself start to thicken and expand as his previously half-hard cock started to started to press back. It was nice to just get into a bit of a rhythm and Frank kept quiet as Scott felt his pulse start to rise.

The camera-dude started to move around a bit more, getting different angles of what was going on. Oddly enough it made Scott relax as he realized that he wasn't gonna suddenly feel even weirder about the camera or something once things started to get really sexual. His dick strained the front of the jock and Scott leaned back and arched his hips, pushing his abs and thighs into one tight straight line so that the camera could get a good shot of the bulge of his cock.

There was some muted porn playing off camera and Scott took a moment to check how things had progressed from the blond women in underwear making out on a bed. Scott hadn't paid it much mind while he was talking and it was easy to ignore without the smells and sounds that made sex appealing and frankly blondes never did it for him, but now they were naked and one of the women was on top of the other grinding with smooth thrusts of her hips and, well, it caught his attention. Scott moved his hand a little harder, just a bit faster as his breath deepens.

“Looks like you might want to take off your jock now.”

Scott heart gave a startled trip that floated away in a moment on the good endorphins and he rolled the white elastic band down the cut of his hips and arched to pull the elastic straps down his legs. He awkwardly kicked the jockstrap away and resumed his sprawl across the sofa, finally fully exposed to the camera. Scott grabbed his penis and started stroking his foreskin back and forth across the head.

“Oh fuck, you're uncut?”

“Uh huh,” Scott replied and if he'd been a little less distracted by finally getting a hand on his dick he was sure he could have come up with a suitably sarcastic reply.

“That is so fucking hot.”

As camera-dude moved in close for a better shot at his cock, Scott squeezed just a little harder on the upstroke which made the skin sort of wrinkle together. Scott had always through it looked pretty neat and the extra pressure felt awesome. He sighed and relaxed back into the sofa with a little groan as his strokes grew longer, extending from base to tip.

Frank had told him that by this point he should just concentrate on what felt good, what he usually did, and not worry too much about performing and just answer Frank's questions honestly. It was a relief that camera-dude was pretty good at his job so Scott didn't have to worry too much about looking sexy, because Scott definitely didn't know how the pull that off, at least not on purpose. He just let himself smile and relax and look into the camera when he caught it focusing on his face.

“Look at you, smiling for the camera. Trying to make everyone fall for you?”

“If only is was that easy,” Scott replied and laughed a little before his jaw relaxed and his mouth fell open with a sigh. He looked back down at where his cock was moving in and out of his fist, slowly at first, but then gaining momentum the longer he looked.

When the drag of skin got too rough as he got even more sensitive, Scott grabbed for the bottle of lube set conveniently on a side table next to the sofa. The cool drizzle of lube on the head of his cock made Scott throw his head back with a sharp gasp and his abs tense.

“Mmm you like it good and wet?”

“Hell yeah. It feels awesome,” Scott replied as he spread the warming lube up and down the shaft of his dick with steady strokes.

“Shit, you look so fucking sexy right now.”

“Thanks,” Scott said as he tipped his head in embarrassment, glad he didn't really blush red like Stiles or Allison. He looked away from the camera and his eyes caught on the muted porn still playing in the background.

The one of the women, Scott wasn't sure if it was the one that had been grinding before, had grabbed a bright pink dildo and was fucking the other doggy style. He watched for a few minutes, building up a rhythm but toys and the position, despite the jokes that Stiles liked to throw out, didn't really do it for Scott so he closed his eyes and focused on other things like the shlick of his lubed fist up and down and the smell of the room.

The room was cleaned well, but Scott could pick up the smell of sex and sweat lingering in the air. He picked through the odors in the room until he isolated the pungent and fresh scent of Stiles' come and focused on the familiar smell. Scott immediately felt his cock throb in his grip and sucked in a quick breath at the sudden response. Apparently half a year sharing a room with Stiles had conditioned his masturbatory associations pretty damn effectively. Scott made a vague mental note to examine that little insight in the future as he inhaled deeply.

The smell was an electric hit to his brain that pulsed down to his groin and suddenly coming seemed like a really fucking great idea. Scott jerked his fist a little harder and a little tighter and twisted his hand around the head, working the sensitive glans with tight strokes.

“So you gonna come?”

“Yeah,” Scott replied as he started to speed up his hand. He couldn't stop his hips from jerking up into his fist a couple of times. He groaned and squeezed his eyes closed even tighter.

“What are you thinking about?”

Scott almost blurted “my roommate” but bit his lip instead.

“I don't know,” he replied after a moment, “just that I really need to come.”

“Oh fuck. Yeah, come on.”

Scott could already smell it coming and stroked just a little harder and faster as he groaned then froze for just a moment, his fingers a tight ring just below the head as he started to come. He'd never really been one for distance so his come just sorta flowed out in a thick stream and dripped onto his abs as he moaned in time with the pulse of his orgasm. Scott had never been particularly vocal and he was too distracted to think about why here in front of the camera it felt so natural.

“That's so fucking hot. Yeah, milk that cock.”

Some distant part of Scott's brain registered that Frank was talking, but he couldn't have cared less as he pulled slowly, dragging the last bit of sensation out and getting the last bit of come out of his dick. He realized that he was spreading the mess all over his fingers, but that all seemed secondary to the too sensitive shivers made his breath catch. When he finally couldn't stand it and hand to pull his hand away, he remembered the camera and noticed it slowly panning up from his cock to his face and he smiled lazily in response.

“Feeling good?”

“Yeah, man. I really needed that,” Scott replied with a little giggle, too dazed to really care.

“You sure did. Maybe you can stop by again sometime. Work out a little of that frustration.”

“Sounds good,” Scott said and sighed as he looked down at his hand and laughed at the mess. “You got any tissues around here?”

Frank handed Scott a tissue box and Scott noticed he already had blue latex gloves on as camera-dude backed up and started to fiddle with the camera and flipped it off.

“That was awesome, Scott. Really great work for a first-timer.”

“Thanks, man,” Scott replied as he gave himself a quick wipe down and tossed the used tissues into the waste basket by the side table while Frank grabbed a spray bottle of disinfectant and a roll of paper towels.

“Sorry to rush your afterglow, dude, but we've got one more guy coming in today.”

“No prob,” Scott said as he shook his head, trying to get the fuzziness of orgasm out of his brain, and pulled on the athletic shorts and tee shirt. “I'll just go find Stiles and we'll be on our way.”

“Hey, feel free to use the shower before you change. You're probably feeling a little sticky.”

“Thanks, I'll do that,” Scott said as he walked to the door.

“Stiles should be in the green room. Make sure you talk to Julie so she can give you your check and give us a call if you want to schedule something. We'd love to see you in an oral scene.”

“I'll think about it, man. Later,” Scott replied then headed down the hall. He poked his head in the green room to find Stiles with his head in his World History book. His hair was still a little damp and for some reason that made Scott smile. Stiles looked up at Scott and smiled back.

“How'd it go?” Stiles asked with a smirky grin.

“It was alright,” Scott replied. “I'm gonna take a quick shower and then we can head out.”

“So are we gonna carpool again in the future?”

“I don't know, man. Maybe. Right now I'm just glad you went first because I'm way ready to get out of here.” 

“Good, cause Frank gave me like the slowest, most torturous handjob ever and I needed like an hour to collect myself anyway.”

“Tmi, dude!” Scott said as he pulled a face, but he joined in when Stiles started to laugh.

“You just did a porn scene, Scott. In the same room that I just finished doing a porn scene in. I'm pretty sure we're way past tmi,” Stiles replied as he started to pack up his book bag.

“I'll be back in five,” Scott said then he turned started walking towards the bathroom. “And we have the weirdest friendship ever, I hope you know that!”

“I love you too, Scott!”


End file.
